Toa Zehvor
The Zehvor are a "Toa" team that has gain reknown throughout the galaxy for multiple accomplishments, most of them including stopping the spread of Xenon. When not busy doing this, the team can generally be found at the house playing video games or snacking on frozen foods. Members MT: Toa of Light and leader of the Zehvor, he is one of the "calmer" influences on the team. He used to be a Toa of Xenon, which is why he feels so much animosity towards the substance Sonu: 2nd in command, another relatively sane person. Has a unsurpassed love for Halo. Wields White Fire, which he believes is infinitely superior to regular fire. Brenmac: A veteran member of the team, has his own list of Brenmac facts comparable to those of Chuck Norris. Mr. Matoro: One of the only Matoran on the team, is almost always found packing some sort of heavy weaponry. Levacius: An RPG obsessed Lightning Toa who can always be bribed with an offer of chicken wings. Kopeke: Formerly known as Tarakavaseargent and arbiter. One of the tougher members of the team, has attempted to cook Levacius in the past. Mesonak: Downright insane, but smart. Once cut off Pridak's left arm and got sued for it. TLhikan: Shares Levacius' love for chicken wings. Doubles as a hitman for Tahu Mata in his spare time. Gorgnak: Formerly known as Rahkshiking, has an odd obsession with rocks. Dakama: A fire and metal Toa who almost always gets stuck working with a crazier team member and hates every second of it. Kpik: A long lost friend of MT who was reunited a while ago. Loves ice cream and annoying Piraka/Barraki. Burnmad: Always in a perpetual state of rage. One of the more recent additions. Is most proud of the time he shot Nightmare in the face with a ship cannon. Blackout: A Makuta/Toa cross who was first introduced to the team after kidnapping MT. Has a weird affinity for dragons. Shadow: The only female member of the team, a powerful scythe wielding Makuta who Blackout has some animosity towards. Samzoraz: A Lightning Toa who recently disappeared. Assassin: A powerful Toa who was assigned to guard planet Vundas. He was assumed to be dead, but reappeared on the planet known as "The Void" trying to kill his teammates for control of an unknown power. Hovoki: Toa of Sprite who was nearly killed in combat and is still recovering from injuries. iBrow: A rather quirky addition to the team, and also a Matoran controlling gravity. Always has some sort of insight to provide to a situation, and uses Plastic Spoons frequently as weapons. Wants MT fired for always messing the plan up, though the plan usually ends up working out in the end. JL: A member of the team, a young Toa of Black lightning with no memory of a important history connected to Xenon, and the supreme skill of a trained Freelance warrior. PurpleBouncy: The member of the team most related to become president, he was taken from Mandex long ago and brought to The Void, but fought back against the Center. He saved MT from a sentinel and began working with the Zehvor, becoming one. Meta: The newest member of the team who used to be stuck on Vundas. He is one of the only remaining preserved remnant of Project Freelancer, he's apparently a Toa of Lightning. Honorary Members: Shadrahk: A Rahkshi who occasionally shows up to annoy someone or push a person out of a plane. In Real Life... The Toa Zehvor exist in real life as a BZP group, though a large portion of them are inactive. Information about them can be found out below: Zehvor Category:Characters Category:TBTTRAH Series